


Milo's Soul-Mates

by Joann



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiny, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Immorality, It's not super non-con but I don't want to trigger anyone sensitive to it, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Endings, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, OT3, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann
Summary: Lt. Helga Sinclair and Commander Lyle Rourke had found out they were Soul-Mates on during expedition to Iceland. They knew they had a third Soul-Mate, but it was a surprise to find him when the group that went to Iceland was brought back together to find the lost city of Atlantis. Only one problem, Helga and Lyle work together so well because they are both ruthless and dedicated to their bottom line. MIlo Thatch isn't in it for the money and wouldn't be considered ruthless by a fly.Chapter 1 is 90% of the story. Chapter 2 and 3 are two different endings for this story.





	1. The Search for Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Atlantis, again, and I felt inspired. I knew their wasn't any stories (at least on ao3) with Rourke/Sinclair/Thatch so I decided to write my own. I got most of the way through writing this story and I came to a cross road. I couldn't decided what type of ending to go with so I wrote them both. I didn't edit so please comment with any grammar or spelling errors you see and I can fix them later.

Helga led the bookworm to his room on the submarine. Milo was going on and on about who this or that detail from his book. Her first impression of him was right, from being in his room. He was a bit of a goof, and while she would never admit it he was quite endearing. Every word he said showed how enthusiastic he was about what he did. She could listen to him talk nonstop, but that would ruin her image.

“This is your room, Mr. Thatch. Get comfortable, it’s a long journey ahead.” She gave him a brief nod and turned to head back to her post.

“Lt Sinclair! Thank you!” Milo called after her. She turned around and saw a goofy grin on his face. She rolled her eyes, but once her head was turned away again she couldn’t help but smirk. Not even her Soul-Mate Commander Lyle Rourke was able to make her smile like this kid seemed to be able to.

*****

Commander Rourke watched as Milo stumbled onto the bridge, kid hadn’t gotten his sea legs yet. It was cute to see him stumble around. It should irritate him, in the past civilians were always irritating and problematic, but Milo just was pleasant to watch.

Rourke would be having him give a speech to the crew pretty soon and he was looking forward to it. The boy’s eyes were wide with excitement of the whole trip; it was the kid’s first adventure and archeological find. Rourke couldn’t help but swell with pride to be able to make this adventure lavished. Technically it was Preston Whitmore who provided the funding for this archeological finding, but Whitmore wouldn’t have made some of his wealth without the help of Commander Rourke’s crew.

Commander Rourke tried to shake off this bit of fondness for the kid. Sure he might become part of his crew if everything went okay, but he didn’t even think of his crew with the fondness he was starting to associate with Milo. He didn’t need the emotional connection. In his line of work it was always more of a hindrance then rewarding. It was already hard enough being Soul-Mates with Lt. Helga Sinclair. It only worked out well because they were both strong individuals dedicated to their paychecks. Though they had clashed wills multiple occasions over this or that, they always had each other’s backs.

“Welcome to the bridge, Mr. Thatch.” Rourke gave a large smile. He led him to where he would be giving his lecture.

The commander turned to his assembled crew. “I want you to give Mr. Thatch your undivided attention.”

*****

Milo was undoubtable a liability. After the submarine sank Milo seemed to create a problem or a mess everywhere he stepped. It irritated both Commander Rourke and Lt. Sinclair, every time he led them astray and every time he pissed of another member of the group. Yet nothing bugged Helga more then what she saw right at that moment.

Dr. Sweets, Mole, Vinny, Audrey, Packard and Cookie had teased him and ignored him most of the trip, yet for some reason they had invited him over to eat with them. Pure, blood boiling jealousy ripped through her entire body at the sight. She wanted to go over there and drag the kids from the camp fire over to her and Lyle’s tent. That’s when it all started to make since.

She headed straight to her tent. Luckily Lyle was already in there. “We have a problem.”

“Besides being lost in a giant network of underground caves with no possible exit currently available to us?” He turned away from his inventory list to give her a skeptical look.

“You’ve probably been feeling it too. I thought it was because he reminded me of old Thatch, but now I know better.” She started pacing.

Lyle’s brow furrowed. “You’re talking about Milo. What is going on?”

She stopped pacing and looked him in the eye. “He’s our Soul-Mate.”

Lyle’s voice is quiet and a bit dangerous. “Are you sure?”

“Not completely. I haven’t checked his mark yet, but he was just hanging out with part of the crew and I wanted to tear him away from them and keep him… somewhere I could control. It reminded me of when we first found each other before growing so calloused to… everything.” Helga sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “He is going to complicate things. I just know it.”

Lyle replies, “He won’t if we don’t let him.”

Helga looked up at Lyle with a deep frown. “And how do we do that?”

“Firstly,” He rummages around in his desk until he finds a glass bottle. “We make sure he is actually our Soul-Mate.”

He hands her a glass of scotch that matched his own. “If he isn’t actually our Soul-Mate there isn’t anything to worry about.”

Helga narrows her eyes at him and absentmindedly swirls the liquid in her glass. “Though he might be; have you been having weird feeling towards him?”

The commander grinds his teeth. “I have been.” He swallows the rest of his scotch in one gulp. “If he does turn out to be our third then we will lock him up in a secure house with all the books he could every read with a large wall around it.”

“For his own safety, of course,” Helga adds.

“Of course,” Lyle smirks. “It is probably if we keep this under wraps even after we find out for sure. The less everyone knows the better.”

Helga nods her agreement. They sit together in companionable silence afterward. They each were finally allowing themselves the joy of fantasizing about Milo: what they would do to and with him once they had him. Both had an insatiable need to keep him locked away from the world, yet that excited them with the idea of an easily accessible partner and a submissive one at that.

Both Helga and Lyle were very strong willed people. Truthfully they had made quite a few enemies during their exploits, but there was no real danger for Milo with how careful the pair tended to be. They both were very possessive and loved the idea of keeping sweet, naïve Milo in a gilded cage. They were both so hot and bothered by their fantasies that they broke their cardinal rule of fucking in enemy or unknown territory.

*****

Milo just couldn’t stay out of trouble long enough for a decent night of rest. Lyle had first thought Milo’s screams were just an overreaction and he wouldn’t have even gotten out of his tent if it had been another civilian who had caused near as much trouble as Milo did. He got up to see it wasn’t an overreaction.

Lyle started yelling orders and getting the chaos that was camp organized and removed from the fire bugs, as soon as he realized the danger. He didn’t see Milo or Helga near him. He tried to focus on the task at hand and save as much of camp as possible.

Then the bridge broke and the tumbled down lower than they had ever been, but it pushed them out of the reach of the bugs. The trucks and machines that survived the fall were rounded up. They fell on some soft rock that turned out to be a dormant volcano and their way out of here. They took inventory and roll call, but Milo didn’t check in.

“We need to find Mr. Thatch. As goofy as the kid is he’s our only way to the treasure.” Most everyone jumped to it. It was somewhat reassuring that the crew would follow orders. Helga caught his eye and she seemed mostly fine, although she looked worried. Helga rarely looked worried. Usually she looked annoyed or when thing didn’t go well she would just get angry. Lyle was usually better at putting a leader face on that hid all emotions behind a smile, but a missing Milo seemed to tear away his facade.

Eventually they finally saw him a bit away from where most of the crew had fallen, but alive. Then the idiot started running deeper in the caves. Lyle growled. Out of every living person their third had to be this nutcase.

He drove his machine after them, but soon the path got too difficult for his car. “Get the digger out in front, Mole.” They hot on Milo’s trail and when they caught up to him he would tan his hide and tie him up and keep him in the back of this truck… Maybe in the digger, it was made to survive unlike some of the trucks.

Everyone made comments of exclamation over the sight before them. It was the lost city of Atlantis. It had all the symbols and designs that Milo’s book had. He had found it. Dr. Sweets gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. “I got to hand it to you Milo, you really came through.” Lyle felt that nagging jealousy that Helga had talked about. He glanced over to her and he could see the same irritation in her face. While Milo certainly had his uses on an expedition he wouldn’t be seeing another one as long as they had their say.

Then they heard a noise behind them. The pair had their hand on their guns as they positioned themselves in front of Milo. It seemed like people, but they were giant tribal masks with unfriendly faces carved on them. “Holly, Cate who are these guys?” Lyle hissed.

“They got to be Atlantians!” Milo said, excitedly.

“What? That’s impossible!” Helga hissed back.

One of the Atlantians started to spout gibberish and Milo came forward to reply in his rather broken gibberish. Lyle and Helga begrudgingly let him walk past them, but they both kept within an arm’s lengths of him.

Whatever he was saying seemed to be working because one girl took of his mask. Then it seemed they started switching languages until Mole heard his French. With his diplomatic skills it wasn’t long till the girl punched him.

Lyle heard his crew chuckle and that’s when all the masks came off and everyone was greeted, all in their own languages too. Audrey asked Milo how they could possibly know all these languages and he was explaining to her how it could be and then something about the Tower of Babble.

Lyle interrupted them, “Well perhaps English is in there somewhere.” He pushed Milo back towards Helga which did seem to irritate Milo. Lyle then addressed the girl who seemed to be the leader, “We are explores from the surface world. We come in peace.”

The girl welcomed them to Atlantis and then invited them to speak to her father. If this culture was similar to the African tribes he had encountered like their tribal masks implied, then that would mean she was basically the princess of this village and her father was the chief. Hopefully relations would go as well with him as with the princess, though that had never really been Lyle’s experience when dealing with tribal leaders. It was annoying how this princess instantly seemed enamored with Milo, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their destination.

Lyle was practiced in hiding his feelings though. He also knew that their plans had changed to include possible homicide of this entire population. It helped to calm him thinking he would be able to end her personally.

The Commander sent part of his group to salvage the damaged trucks; he had led them away from it too quickly with the need to find Milo. His men also knew to set up the zeppelin and other vehicles so they could make a hasty escape if needed.

They were lead to a bridge, which not only looked a bit rickety was directly over lava. The Atlantians assured them that it would hold their trucks though. Helga had the good sense to pull Milo into the truck he was driving. The kid kept going on and on about their dialect and how it was made up of all these different languages, including one too many dead ones. Milo was just so excited about it all though; Lyle saw a small but fond smile break across Helga’s face.

When Milo got distracted enough with looking at his book while talking she leaned over to Lyle and said, “Someone’s having a good time.”

“Like a kid at Christmas.” Lyle wanted to sigh in defeat. They were both so royally screwed.

“Commander,” Helga grimaced. “There wasn’t supposed to be people down here. This changes everything.”

“This changes nothing.” Helga gave him a sharp look, but went back to watch Milo animatedly talk.

*****

Atlantis was an amazing city with lots of what looked like extinct animals and ancient buildings, yet it was magically with its waterfalls that completely encircled it. Lyle had no doubt there were many treasures they could plunder. They made their way to the king. Just the Princess, Helga, Milo and himself entered the throne room. As the princess began to talk in the gibberish dialect to a very elderly man, Milo knelt in respect. Helga and Lyle rolled their eyes and kept standing. They had meet too many of these kings and chiefs to have any respect left to for them.

Eventually they stopped talking and the princess bowed her head. “Your Majesty, On behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcomed to your city.”

Milo tried to get his attention but the king soon replied, “You presume much to think you are welcome here.”

Lyle turned on his best bedraggled, innocent look. “Oh, sir, we have come a long way looking for…”

“I know what you seek, and you will not find it here. Your journey had been in vain.” It was obvious the king was not fool.

Lyle tried to turn up the charm, “But we are peaceful explorers, men of science.”

The king just laughed. “And you bring weapons.”

Lyle chuckled along with the king. “Our weapons allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter.”

“Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force,” replied the King rising from his seat for emphasis. “Return to your people. You must leave Atlantis at once.”

“Oh, Your Majesty, be reasonable.” Lyle tried to play it off the tension with another laugh.

Milo tapped his shoulder. “Sir…”

“Not now, son.” Lyle dismissed him.

“Trust me on this. We better do as he says.” Lyle vaguely remembered some of the weird weapons Milo had raddled on about in one of his many lectures. Not to mention their odd spears they had been met with earlier.

Lyle put on a deeper and friendlier smile, “May I respectfully request that we stay one night, sir? That would give us time to rest, resupply, and be ready to travel by morning.”

“Hmm.” The looked over the pair then returned to his throne. “Very well. One night. That is all.”

“Well thank you, Your Majesty.” Lyle led the three of them from the throne room. They had 24 hours to find what they could. Hopefully that included the power source shown on the page he had torn from Milo’s book so many years ago.

When they regrouped with the camp he realized he needed to find a place for Milo to be distracted while they took sneakily searched for the power source. Milo would be upset with them for keeping this information from him as well as whatever means they would be utilizing to get what they wanted.

A couple of well-placed comments and the crew instantly understanding what he was doing, with the exception of Mole, Milo was off to try and schmooze the princess. Lyle doubted the kid would make any head way, but it kept him out of trouble.

Their search tuned up rather unfruitful, though it did turn out that the natives only had spears for defense. They would be out matched by all the guns they had bought and it wouldn’t be difficult to overpower the whole village if they needed to.

Later they saw Milo again during dinner. The native treated them to the local cuisine which was as odd as anything they had eaten abroad.  Milo sat right next to the princess deep in conversation. Lyle ended up leaving so he didn’t do something he would regret.

He got Vinny to place explosives on the bridge to insure that no one would be able to follow them if they left after making enemies. After move unfruitful searching Lyle knew he would need Milo’s help to find what they were looking for. Thankfully Helga had been keeping tabs on Milo.

They got everyone armed and then went to fetch their boy. Helga and Lyle exchanged a look as they went to where one of her men said Milo went diving. Milo would fight them on the way there were going to go about this. They might have to keep by force because of this, but their shared look quieted Lyle’s nerves. The two of them were still in agreement.

Lyle sat on the edge of the water waiting for Milo to resurface. He eventually did right in front of him. “You have a nice swim?” Lyle could tell the moment Milo saw all the weapons everyone was carrying.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?  What’s... What’s with all the guns? Guys?” Lyle could see the realization spark. “I’m such an idiot. This is just another treasure hunt for you. You’re after the crystal.”

“Oh, you mean this?” Lyle held up the stolen page.

“The heart of Atlantis.” So the kid knew what it was then. This meant he would be able to take them to it.

“Yeah. About that, I would’ve told you sooner, but it was strictly on a need-to-know basis.” Lyle knew the kid wouldn’t believe him and the crew would think it was said condescendenly, but he was surprised how much he actually meant it. It would be so much easier if Milo could just think like he and Helga did. “And, well, now you know. I had to be sure you were one of us. Welcome to the club, son.”

It was wishful thinking as he held out his hand to Milo. “I’m no mercenary.” Milo moved away from him in the water. At that moment the princess rose from the water. From Milo’s reject and the annoyance that came from the knowledge she had been swimming with HIS Milo, he felt no guilt shooting at her during her struggle against his guards. It almost saddened him that he hadn’t shot through her hand disarming her of her knife.

He turned back to Milo, “Mercenary? I prefer the term ‘adventure capitalist’. Besides you are the one who got us here. You led us right to the treasure chest.” Lyle was a master manipulator and he would have Milo under his control eventually. Even if it took years.

“You don’t know what you’re tampering with, Rourke.” Milo got out of the water.

“What’s to know? It’s big. It’s shiny. It’s going to make us all rich.” Then Lyle planned to spoil Milo rotten in a big house where he would stay for the rest of his life.

“You think it’s some kind of diamond. I thought it was some kind of battery, but we’re both wrong. It’s their life force.” Milo pleaded with the Commander. “That crystal is keeping these people alive. You take that away and they’ll die.”

Lyle turned away from Milo. The kid didn’t realize how much power he had over the Commander. “Well that changes things.” Lyle replied sarcastically. He turned to Helga to make sure they were still on the same page. “What do you thing?”

She grabbed and looked over the page once more. “Knowing that, I’d double the price.” Her eyes were hard and she gave a sinister smirk.

“I was thinking triple.” Lyle turned back to smile at Milo. He knew the crew was watching. He had to stick to his guns or there would be problems.

“Rourke, don’t do this.” Milo begged.

Lyle didn’t even turn to look at him. “Academics. You never want to get your hands dirty. Think about it. If you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum, you’d be left with an empty building. We’re just providing a necessary service to the archeological community.” Lyle tried to reason with him.

“Not interested.” Milo crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out. He looked like a petulant child, albeit an adorable one.

“I got to admit, I’m disappointed.” Though not surprised, “You’re an idealist just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor, Milo. Don’t be like him. For once do the smart thing. I really hate it when negotiations go sour.”

Lyle rubbed his temple then snapped his fingers at one of his men. The princess was thrown to the ground and a gun cocked and trained on her. He held up the page in front of Milo. “Let’s try this again.”

*****

Milo was a bleeding heart who instantly started to help them, trying to save irritating princess. Helga tied up the Princess’s wrists and held onto her arm, controlling where she walked and keeping her away from Milo.

She kept an eye on Milo, though. They kid looked distraught and like he might try something. She noticed he watched mournfully the citizens that they walked passed. He was also rubbing his arm. Thankfully Dr. Sweets noticed too. “Did you hurt your arm, Milo?”

Milo glared at him then sighed. “No. It’s just an old habit.” Milo pulled up his sleeve to show his Soul Mark. It was indeed Helga’s and Lyle’s mark. Their Soul Mark was one of the Atlantian symbols; a beautiful twisted A letter with some wavy circles around it. Dr. Sweets glanced at her and she ran finger over her mouth symbolizing ‘zip it’. He had given them medical attention enough times, he probably knew everyone’s Soul Mark by now. They continued walking in silence.

A thought crossed Helga’s mind. The kid was so desperate to save these people, what if he thought his Soul-Mate was an Atlantian. Helga and Lyle had first met during the Iceland Expedition where they found the book.  The pair had always thought that it symbolized the riches they would gain from what they found there. If they were any type of silly romantics they would say the symbol represents the treasure was finding each other and now Milo on the second Atlantian expedition. It would make since. Atlantians would have an Alantian Soul Mark.

“Milo…” She started to call to him, but then the group halted outside the King’s throne room. It was completely sealed off.

Before she could steal herself to try and talk to Milo again Lyle spoke, “Vinny, make a door.”

Vinny started setting up his explosives. The princess lurched forward. “No!” Helga had to grapple to keep ahold of her.

They entered the throne room and Lyle went through his usual threats. He tried to get more information from Milo but he assured them that all it said was, “the heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king.” He forced Milo to seat on the ground not too far from where Helga stood with the princess. They had refrained from tying Milo up, for now, but he was trying Lyle’s patience.

Lyle went over to interrogate the king. Between Milo not cooperating and them not finding the treasure they came for, he was starting to lose his patience. Underneath those deceiving smiles and sweet, yet manipulative words Lyle had a temper. Helga watched as he eventually took out his anger on the fragile king. Helga had to use her entire body as a counter weight to keep the princess from lunging at the Commander.

“Rourke, this was not a part of the plan.” Sweet gritted out over the fallen king.

“Plan’s change, doc. I suggest you put a band aid over that bleeding heart of yours. It doesn’t suit a mercenary.” Lyle glanced over at Milo as he spoke, then he went and sat in the throne. “Well, as usual diplomacy has failed us.”

Lyle pulled his gun out as his men held up the king. He pointed his gun at him and said, “Now I’m going to give you till the count of 10 to tell me where the crystal is.” He cocked his gun, “1… 2… 9… Te…”

Helga saw as the crew grew stiff. Sure they weren’t the good guys, but most of them weren’t around when Helga and Lyle took care of the dirty work. Then Lyle had stopped counting, he seemed to be fixated on something past the king. He held up the book and declared, “This is it. We’re in.”

The commander led everyone to the middle of the room. Milo tried pleading with him again. “Rourke, for the last time, you’ve got to listen to me. You don’t have the slightest idea what this power is capable of.”

Instead of Lyle Helga replied, “True, but I can think of a few countries who would pay anything to find out.” She dragged the princess behind her as she followed the Commander. Milo gritted his teeth and his hand made a tight fist. Again all Helga could think was that he looked like an adorable petulant child. She couldn’t help but give a sadistic smirk. Once they got this treasure and were back in the US she would enjoy finding out all the silly little expression he could make. They were so close to having what they came for; soon it as well as Milo would be theirs.

The Commander dragged Milo onto the descending rock. In cave below they found the glowing stone floating at a distance far above their heads. The princess fell to the ground, face down and started worshipping it.

“Thatch. Tell her to wrap it up. We have schedule to keep.” Milo watched Lyle walk away in disgusted astonishment. He glanced over to Helga who gave him a sympathetic look but she nodded at the prostrate girl.

He knelt beside her. “Um... Kira, I’m sorry.” He pulled her back to standing. Then the light from the Crystal turned red. Lyle turned back to Milo, prompting him for answers. Milo’s reply was irately as he quickly skimmed threw the book. He seemed like he was trying to buy some time.

Suddenly the Princess’s eyes started to glow and she started to walk forward. Milo made a move to grab her, but Lyle grabbed him before he could. The three of them watched as she started to walk on top of the lake till she was underneath the glowing crystal. The light seemed to focus on her and then it lifted her off the lake and up into the glowing ball. The masks surrounding it spun and the light harden into the form of the princess. It was like she became the embodiment of it.

She descended back down and walked back towards them. Milo again tried to go towards, but Lyle held him firm. They went back up out of the cave and had Audrey build a metal casing around the glowing princess. Milo just glared at her the whole time.

She was loaded into the back of one of the trucks while the guards kept Milo back. He started into this whole rant about how everyone would finally get what they wanted by destroying a whole civilization. Helga had to admit, the kid was a good guilt tripper.

Lyle sent one of his guards to fetch Dr. Sweets. “Tell him that if he doesn’t get over here now we’ll be leaving him.

It wasn’t long before a silently, angry Doctor joined Audrey and Vinny in the back of one of the trucks. Then they were already to go. Lyle was telling Milo to get of his soap box. Helga hollered over to him, “Commander, we’re ready.”

“Yeah give me a minute. I know I’m forgetting something. I have the cargo, the crystal, the crew… oh yeah.” Lyle turned and gave Mile a hard punch to the stomach doubling him over. In the boys weakness he hauled tied his arms tight and hauled him over his shoulder. “Can’t forget my troublesome little third.”

“What?” Milo coughed out as he was carried to the truck. Helga gave him a glare for punching Milo. He loaded the boy into the middle seat of the truck and Helga got in on the other side so he was sandwiched between them.

“You’re Soul Mark matches mine and his.” She hiked up her shirt revealing her Atlantian symbols.

“I… I thought it would be…” Milo’s expression was one of pain and regret. It proved to Helga her earlier worry.

“You thought it would be an Atalntian.” She finished for him. She saw Lyle grip the wheel a bit more tightly.

“Yeah… My whole life I dedicated towards finding Atlantis, knowing I’d meet my Soul-Mates on this adventure, and I… I ended up giving my Soul-Mates the power to destroy the destination of my life’s work.” He sat in shock for a moment.

Helga sighed and rapped an arm around Milo’s shoulder. “Milo…” she trailed off. He turned with tear filled eyes.

“He’s crying now isn’t he?” Lyle growled out.

“I am not.” Milo retorted, trying to wipe away tears with his shoulder. Helga thought about untying his hands, but she knew that would be a stupid move.

“We are going to make your life better. I know you used to work in basement of some stuffy old museum. No one took you seriously. Not only are we proving everything you tried to show those stupid old codgers, we are going to improve your quality of life.” Lyle said. His temper was already very short.

“If you think I’m just going to go along with this willingly… mnurfldFLFFRER.” Helga tied a bandana around his mouth, gagging him.

“You always know what I’m thinking.” Lyle sighed, contentedly and gave Helga his award winning smile.

She snorted. “Can’t have you losing your temper on the boy before you get payed; a couple million should help with your patience since we couldn’t have gotten it without him.”

A large explosion went off behind them, startling Milo. Milo turned to Helga eyes fearfully curious. “Vinny set the bridge to be blown. There will be no rescue attempt by the Atlantians now.”

****

Milo sat in the truck in silent fury. He had finally found his Soul-Mates and they turned out to be no-good, completely rotten mercenaries. He had trusted these people for so long too. How long had they know? Why hadn’t they told him sooner? How could he be forever bound to people so horrible?

Something shifted in the way Helga was watching him. It made him shiver. “Should I tie his legs too? You’ll have to carry him when we need to move him, but it’ll probably save us trouble down the line.” Milo just glared at her. She smiled sadistically. “Not to mention how wonderful he looks trussed up.”

A shiver ran through his body. He knew that should scare him, and it somewhat did, but what he was really feeling was excitement at the prospects of what she would do to him. He realized this with horror. How could he be turned on by someone so cruel? Who probably wanted to do cruel things to him?

Lyle chuckled. “Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Milo tried to keep her from tying his feet, but she easily overpowered him. He blushed deeply knowing this woman who was shorter then him, so easily was stronger. Lyle half chuckled and growled. It was sounded deep and almost feral. “He likes being manhandled.”

Milo shook his furiously shook his head, but his face got an even deeper shade of red. “MMmmmhhh. I can’t wait to have him in bed and see where that blush on his neck leads to.” Helga was leaning into Milo with a lecherous look. Everything about her stance reminded him of when he first met her when she had broken into his apartment while wearing the foxy dress. Milo shut his eyes and tried to shake the image from his head. He couldn’t get distracted by their gamed. He had to stay aware to try and find some way to escape and save Kira.

Helga pouted at Milo ignoring her. She smirked as she slid her hands under the back of his shirt and into the front of his pants. “You can’t escape me, Milo. Not even into your own mind.” Milo gasped as dragged her nails across his back and started massaging her dick. It made is thighs tremble and him gasp. His mind went blank in pleasure. Her fingers were deftly skilled and seemed to know all of his weak spots.

“While I really do hate to stop what is the most entertaining thing I’ve seen this entire trip. We’re here.” Lyle interrupted them. He started hungrily at the panting Milo and agreed with the annoyed expression on Helga’s face. “We just have to make it till we get home. Then we’ll have all the time in the world to play with him.”

Helga sighed and pulled her hand out of Milo’s pants. He was left panting with his head thrown back. The two of them took a moment to enjoy the sight of their now horny third. Milo tried to shy away under their gaze. Lyle pulled the kid out of the truck and hoisted him over his shoulder. He felt a rather stiff cock poke him and chuckled. “Try not to poke my eye out with your hard on, Milo.” His voice was thick.

Milo felt himself blush harder and tried to hide his face in the back of Lyle’s shirt. It didn’t help that Lyle seemed to think that groping his butt was the best way to hold Milo. Milo bit his lip to stifle a grown as Lyle forced Milo’s hips to grind against his shoulder.

Milo didn’t realize where he was till he was dropped onto the Zeppelins railing and firmly tied to it. It was to the lowest tear keeping him uncomfortably on his elbows and knees. “Be a good boy and stay put.” Milo glared up at Lyle. “This is a good position for you. I’ll have to find a way to keep you like this when we get home.”

Lyle gave him a firm pat on the rear before heading over to organize their exit. Milo felt a wave of humiliation some over him, yet all it did was make his cock ache. How could he be so perverted that humiliation by his Soul-Mate turned him on. He pressed his knees tightly together and tried to move so is ass wasn’t on display.

He tried to pull at the roped holding him in place, but they wouldn’t budge. Milo also noticed that both Helga and Lyle were keeping an eye on him while they were organizing the camp. Something large was shot straight into the air. A hole was created in the roof of the cave. He watched, feeling helpless, as the attached the metal casing that held Kira was chained to the bottom of the Zeppelin. Lyle and Helga boarded and the Zeppelin went up towards the hole.

Milo gave one final attempt to beg them to stop, although it came out as garbled through the bandana Helga had gagged him with. Helga shook her head and Milo. “I know what you are trying to say, Milo, and we aren’t going to. The crystal is going to be sold so we can get our big paycheck. Then you, Lyle and I are going back to our estate in the US.” Milo’s eyes widened and he shook his head. He didn’t know anyone in the states. He would be stuck there with the two of them for sure. “We’ll take good care of you, Milo.”

She brushed his hair out of his eyes. “We’ll get you all the books you want. You can find some new language to obsess over, maybe even a new lost city. Ever hear of El Dorado?” Milo turned away and started down at the receding floor of the cave. “You’ll never want for anything. You’ll learn to love it there with us.”

Milo felt his eyes water. It honestly did sound nice. He couldn’t imagine the pair having a house near the city. It would be a large, but quite house away from the busyness and hubbub. They would take care of him and he could read and research to his heart content. They would go on adventures and Milo might even stay at home. He had had enough adventure for now. They could tell him all these amazing stories about where they’d go and what they did. Maybe… Maybe he could even change them so they wouldn’t want hurt anyone. Maybe they could work for actual anthropologists and archeologists and not work as mercenaries.

On the other side Milo couldn’t condone what they were doing. They were committing genocide with what seemed to be no regrets. It almost came across as something normal to them. He should find a way to stop them. Find a way to get Kira and the energy source back to Atlantis before it was too late.

Helga led the bookworm to his room on the submarine. Milo was going on and on about who this or that detail from his book. Her first impression of him was right, from being in his room. He was a bit of a goof, and while she would never admit it he was quite endearing. Every word he said showed how enthusiastic he was about what he did. She could listen to him talk nonstop, but that would ruin her image.

“This is your room, Mr. Thatch. Get comfortable, it’s a long journey ahead.” She gave him a brief nod and turned to head back to her post.

“Lt Sinclair! Thank you!” Milo called after her. She turned around and saw a goofy grin on his face. She rolled her eyes, but once her head was turned away again she couldn’t help but smirk. Not even her Soul-Mate Commander Lyle Rourke was able to make her smile like this kid seemed to be able to.

*****

Commander Rourke watched as Milo stumbled onto the bridge, kid hadn’t gotten his sea legs yet. It was cute to see him stumble around. It should irritate him, in the past civilians were always irritating and problematic, but Milo just was pleasant to watch.

Rourke would be having him give a speech to the crew pretty soon and he was looking forward to it. The boy’s eyes were wide with excitement of the whole trip; it was the kid’s first adventure and archeological find. Rourke couldn’t help but swell with pride to be able to make this adventure lavished. Technically it was Preston Whitmore who provided the funding for this archeological finding, but Whitmore wouldn’t have made some of his wealth without the help of Commander Rourke’s crew.

Commander Rourke tried to shake off this bit of fondness for the kid. Sure he might become part of his crew if everything went okay, but he didn’t even think of his crew with the fondness he was starting to associate with Milo. He didn’t need the emotional connection. In his line of work it was always more of a hindrance then rewarding. It was already hard enough being Soul-Mates with Lt. Helga Sinclair. It only worked out well because they were both strong individuals dedicated to their paychecks. Though they had clashed wills multiple occasions over this or that, they always had each other’s backs.

“Welcome to the bridge, Mr. Thatch.” Rourke gave a large smile. He led him to where he would be giving his lecture.

The commander turned to his assembled crew. “I want you to give Mr. Thatch your undivided attention.”

*****

Milo was undoubtable a liability. After the submarine sank Milo seemed to create a problem or a mess everywhere he stepped. It irritated both Commander Rourke and Lt. Sinclair, every time he led them astray and every time he pissed of another member of the group. Yet nothing bugged Helga more then what she saw right at that moment.

Dr. Sweets, Mole, Vinny, Audrey, Packard and Cookie had teased him and ignored him most of the trip, yet for some reason they had invited him over to eat with them. Pure, blood boiling jealousy ripped through her entire body at the sight. She wanted to go over there and drag the kids from the camp fire over to her and Lyle’s tent. That’s when it all started to make since.

She headed straight to her tent. Luckily Lyle was already in there. “We have a problem.”

“Besides being lost in a giant network of underground caves with no possible exit currently available to us?” He turned away from his inventory list to give her a skeptical look.

“You’ve probably been feeling it too. I thought it was because he reminded me of old Thatch, but now I know better.” She started pacing.

Lyle’s brow furrowed. “You’re talking about Milo. What is going on?”

She stopped pacing and looked him in the eye. “He’s our Soul-Mate.”

Lyle’s voice is quiet and a bit dangerous. “Are you sure?”

“Not completely. I haven’t checked his mark yet, but he was just hanging out with part of the crew and I wanted to tear him away from them and keep him… somewhere I could control. It reminded me of when we first found each other before growing so calloused to… everything.” Helga sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “He is going to complicate things. I just know it.”

Lyle replies, “He won’t if we don’t let him.”

Helga looked up at Lyle with a deep frown. “And how do we do that?”

“Firstly,” He rummages around in his desk until he finds a glass bottle. “We make sure he is actually our Soul-Mate.”

He hands her a glass of scotch that matched his own. “If he isn’t actually our Soul-Mate there isn’t anything to worry about.”

Helga narrows her eyes at him and absentmindedly swirls the liquid in her glass. “Though he might be; have you been having weird feeling towards him?”

The commander grinds his teeth. “I have been.” He swallows the rest of his scotch in one gulp. “If he does turn out to be our third then we will lock him up in a secure house with all the books he could every read with a large wall around it.”

“For his own safety, of course,” Helga adds.

“Of course,” Lyle smirks. “It is probably if we keep this under wraps even after we find out for sure. The less everyone knows the better.”

Helga nods her agreement. They sit together in companionable silence afterward. They each were finally allowing themselves the joy of fantasizing about Milo: what they would do to and with him once they had him. Both had an insatiable need to keep him locked away from the world, yet that excited them with the idea of an easily accessible partner and a submissive one at that.

Both Helga and Lyle were very strong willed people. Truthfully they had made quite a few enemies during their exploits, but there was no real danger for Milo with how careful the pair tended to be. They both were very possessive and loved the idea of keeping sweet, naïve Milo in a gilded cage. They were both so hot and bothered by their fantasies that they broke their cardinal rule of fucking in enemy or unknown territory.

*****

Milo just couldn’t stay out of trouble long enough for a decent night of rest. Lyle had first thought Milo’s screams were just an overreaction and he wouldn’t have even gotten out of his tent if it had been another civilian who had caused near as much trouble as Milo did. He got up to see it wasn’t an overreaction.

Lyle started yelling orders and getting the chaos that was camp organized and removed from the fire bugs, as soon as he realized the danger. He didn’t see Milo or Helga near him. He tried to focus on the task at hand and save as much of camp as possible.

Then the bridge broke and the tumbled down lower than they had ever been, but it pushed them out of the reach of the bugs. The trucks and machines that survived the fall were rounded up. They fell on some soft rock that turned out to be a dormant volcano and their way out of here. They took inventory and roll call, but Milo didn’t check in.

“We need to find Mr. Thatch. As goofy as the kid is he’s our only way to the treasure.” Most everyone jumped to it. It was somewhat reassuring that the crew would follow orders. Helga caught his eye and she seemed mostly fine, although she looked worried. Helga rarely looked worried. Usually she looked annoyed or when thing didn’t go well she would just get angry. Lyle was usually better at putting a leader face on that hid all emotions behind a smile, but a missing Milo seemed to tear away his facade.

Eventually they finally saw him a bit away from where most of the crew had fallen, but alive. Then the idiot started running deeper in the caves. Lyle growled. Out of every living person their third had to be this nutcase.

He drove his machine after them, but soon the path got too difficult for his car. “Get the digger out in front, Mole.” They hot on Milo’s trail and when they caught up to him he would tan his hide and tie him up and keep him in the back of this truck… Maybe in the digger, it was made to survive unlike some of the trucks.

Everyone made comments of exclamation over the sight before them. It was the lost city of Atlantis. It had all the symbols and designs that Milo’s book had. He had found it. Dr. Sweets gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. “I got to hand it to you Milo, you really came through.” Lyle felt that nagging jealousy that Helga had talked about. He glanced over to her and he could see the same irritation in her face. While Milo certainly had his uses on an expedition he wouldn’t be seeing another one as long as they had their say.

Then they heard a noise behind them. The pair had their hand on their guns as they positioned themselves in front of Milo. It seemed like people, but they were giant tribal masks with unfriendly faces carved on them. “Holly, Cate who are these guys?” Lyle hissed.

“They got to be Atlantians!” Milo said, excitedly.

“What? That’s impossible!” Helga hissed back.

One of the Atlantians started to spout gibberish and Milo came forward to reply in his rather broken gibberish. Lyle and Helga begrudgingly let him walk past them, but they both kept within an arm’s lengths of him.

Whatever he was saying seemed to be working because one girl took of his mask. Then it seemed they started switching languages until Mole heard his French. With his diplomatic skills it wasn’t long till the girl punched him.

Lyle heard his crew chuckle and that’s when all the masks came off and everyone was greeted, all in their own languages too. Audrey asked Milo how they could possibly know all these languages and he was explaining to her how it could be and then something about the Tower of Babble.

Lyle interrupted them, “Well perhaps English is in there somewhere.” He pushed Milo back towards Helga which did seem to irritate Milo. Lyle then addressed the girl who seemed to be the leader, “We are explores from the surface world. We come in peace.”

The girl welcomed them to Atlantis and then invited them to speak to her father. If this culture was similar to the African tribes he had encountered like their tribal masks implied, then that would mean she was basically the princess of this village and her father was the chief. Hopefully relations would go as well with him as with the princess, though that had never really been Lyle’s experience when dealing with tribal leaders. It was annoying how this princess instantly seemed enamored with Milo, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their destination.

Lyle was practiced in hiding his feelings though. He also knew that their plans had changed to include possible homicide of this entire population. It helped to calm him thinking he would be able to end her personally.

The Commander sent part of his group to salvage the damaged trucks; he had led them away from it too quickly with the need to find Milo. His men also knew to set up the zeppelin and other vehicles so they could make a hasty escape if needed.

They were lead to a bridge, which not only looked a bit rickety was directly over lava. The Atlantians assured them that it would hold their trucks though. Helga had the good sense to pull Milo into the truck he was driving. The kid kept going on and on about their dialect and how it was made up of all these different languages, including one too many dead ones. Milo was just so excited about it all though; Lyle saw a small but fond smile break across Helga’s face.

When Milo got distracted enough with looking at his book while talking she leaned over to Lyle and said, “Someone’s having a good time.”

“Like a kid at Christmas.” Lyle wanted to sigh in defeat. They were both so royally screwed.

“Commander,” Helga grimaced. “There wasn’t supposed to be people down here. This changes everything.”

“This changes nothing.” Helga gave him a sharp look, but went back to watch Milo animatedly talk.

*****

Atlantis was an amazing city with lots of what looked like extinct animals and ancient buildings, yet it was magically with its waterfalls that completely encircled it. Lyle had no doubt there were many treasures they could plunder. They made their way to the king. Just the Princess, Helga, Milo and himself entered the throne room. As the princess began to talk in the gibberish dialect to a very elderly man, Milo knelt in respect. Helga and Lyle rolled their eyes and kept standing. They had meet too many of these kings and chiefs to have any respect left to for them.

Eventually they stopped talking and the princess bowed her head. “Your Majesty, On behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcomed to your city.”

Milo tried to get his attention but the king soon replied, “You presume much to think you are welcome here.”

Lyle turned on his best bedraggled, innocent look. “Oh, sir, we have come a long way looking for…”

“I know what you seek, and you will not find it here. Your journey had been in vain.” It was obvious the king was not fool.

Lyle tried to turn up the charm, “But we are peaceful explorers, men of science.”

The king just laughed. “And you bring weapons.”

Lyle chuckled along with the king. “Our weapons allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter.”

“Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force,” replied the King rising from his seat for emphasis. “Return to your people. You must leave Atlantis at once.”

“Oh, Your Majesty, be reasonable.” Lyle tried to play it off the tension with another laugh.

Milo tapped his shoulder. “Sir…”

“Not now, son.” Lyle dismissed him.

“Trust me on this. We better do as he says.” Lyle vaguely remembered some of the weird weapons Milo had raddled on about in one of his many lectures. Not to mention their odd spears they had been met with earlier.

Lyle put on a deeper and friendlier smile, “May I respectfully request that we stay one night, sir? That would give us time to rest, resupply, and be ready to travel by morning.”

“Hmm.” The looked over the pair then returned to his throne. “Very well. One night. That is all.”

“Well thank you, Your Majesty.” Lyle led the three of them from the throne room. They had 24 hours to find what they could. Hopefully that included the power source shown on the page he had torn from Milo’s book so many years ago.

When they regrouped with the camp he realized he needed to find a place for Milo to be distracted while they took sneakily searched for the power source. Milo would be upset with them for keeping this information from him as well as whatever means they would be utilizing to get what they wanted.

A couple of well-placed comments and the crew instantly understanding what he was doing, with the exception of Mole, Milo was off to try and schmooze the princess. Lyle doubted the kid would make any head way, but it kept him out of trouble.

Their search tuned up rather unfruitful, though it did turn out that the natives only had spears for defense. They would be out matched by all the guns they had bought and it wouldn’t be difficult to overpower the whole village if they needed to.

Later they saw Milo again during dinner. The native treated them to the local cuisine which was as odd as anything they had eaten abroad.  Milo sat right next to the princess deep in conversation. Lyle ended up leaving so he didn’t do something he would regret.

He got Vinny to place explosives on the bridge to insure that no one would be able to follow them if they left after making enemies. After move unfruitful searching Lyle knew he would need Milo’s help to find what they were looking for. Thankfully Helga had been keeping tabs on Milo.

They got everyone armed and then went to fetch their boy. Helga and Lyle exchanged a look as they went to where one of her men said Milo went diving. Milo would fight them on the way there were going to go about this. They might have to keep by force because of this, but their shared look quieted Lyle’s nerves. The two of them were still in agreement.

Lyle sat on the edge of the water waiting for Milo to resurface. He eventually did right in front of him. “You have a nice swim?” Lyle could tell the moment Milo saw all the weapons everyone was carrying.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?  What’s... What’s with all the guns? Guys?” Lyle could see the realization spark. “I’m such an idiot. This is just another treasure hunt for you. You’re after the crystal.”

“Oh, you mean this?” Lyle held up the stolen page.

“The heart of Atlantis.” So the kid knew what it was then. This meant he would be able to take them to it.

“Yeah. About that, I would’ve told you sooner, but it was strictly on a need-to-know basis.” Lyle knew the kid wouldn’t believe him and the crew would think it was said condescendingly, but he was surprised how much he actually meant it. It would be so much easier if Milo could just think like he and Helga did. “And, well, now you know. I had to be sure you were one of us. Welcome to the club, son.”

It was wishful thinking as he held out his hand to Milo. “I’m no mercenary.” Milo moved away from him in the water. At that moment the princess rose from the water. From Milo’s reject and the annoyance that came from the knowledge she had been swimming with HIS Milo, he felt no guilt shooting at her during her struggle against his guards. It almost saddened him that he hadn’t shot through her hand disarming her of her knife.

He turned back to Milo, “Mercenary? I prefer the term ‘adventure capitalist’. Besides you are the one who got us here. You led us right to the treasure chest.” Lyle was a master manipulator and he would have Milo under his control eventually. Even if it took years.

“You don’t know what you’re tampering with, Rourke.” Milo got out of the water.

“What’s to know? It’s big. It’s shiny. It’s going to make us all rich.” Then Lyle planned to spoil Milo rotten in a big house where he would stay for the rest of his life.

“You think it’s some kind of diamond. I thought it was some kind of battery, but we’re both wrong. It’s their life force.” Milo pleaded with the Commander. “That crystal is keeping these people alive. You take that away and they’ll die.”

Lyle turned away from Milo. The kid didn’t realize how much power he had over the Commander. “Well that changes things.” Lyle replied sarcastically. He turned to Helga to make sure they were still on the same page. “What do you thing?”

She grabbed and looked over the page once more. “Knowing that, I’d double the price.” Her eyes were hard and she gave a sinister smirk.

“I was thinking triple.” Lyle turned back to smile at Milo. He knew the crew was watching. He had to stick to his guns or there would be problems.

“Rourke, don’t do this.” Milo begged.

Lyle didn’t even turn to look at him. “Academics. You never want to get your hands dirty. Think about it. If you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum, you’d be left with an empty building. We’re just providing a necessary service to the archeological community.” Lyle tried to reason with him.

“Not interested.” Milo crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out. He looked like a petulant child, albeit an adorable one.

“I got to admit, I’m disappointed.” Though not surprised, “You’re an idealist just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor, Milo. Don’t be like him. For once do the smart thing. I really hate it when negotiations go sour.”

Lyle rubbed his temple then snapped his fingers at one of his men. The princess was thrown to the ground and a gun cocked and trained on her. He held up the page in front of Milo. “Let’s try this again.”

*****

Milo was a bleeding heart who instantly started to help them, trying to save irritating princess. Helga tied up the Princess’s wrists and held onto her arm, controlling where she walked and keeping her away from Milo.

She kept an eye on Milo, though. They kid looked distraught and like he might try something. She noticed he watched mournfully the citizens that they walked passed. He was also rubbing his arm. Thankfully Dr. Sweets noticed too. “Did you hurt your arm, Milo?”

Milo glared at him then sighed. “No. It’s just an old habit.” Milo pulled up his sleeve to show his Soul Mark. It was indeed Helga’s and Lyle’s mark. Their Soul Mark was one of the Atlantian symbols; a beautiful twisted A letter with some wavy circles around it. Dr. Sweets glanced at her and she ran finger over her mouth symbolizing ‘zip it’. He had given them medical attention enough times, he probably knew everyone’s Soul Mark by now. They continued walking in silence.

A thought crossed Helga’s mind. The kid was so desperate to save these people, what if he thought his Soul-Mate was an Atlantian. Helga and Lyle had first met during the Iceland Expedition where they found the book.  The pair had always thought that it symbolized the riches they would gain from what they found there. If they were any type of silly romantics they would say the symbol represents the treasure was finding each other and now Milo on the second Atlantian expedition. It would make since. Atlantians would have an Alantian Soul Mark.

“Milo…” She started to call to him, but then the group halted outside the King’s throne room. It was completely sealed off.

Before she could steal herself to try and talk to Milo again Lyle spoke, “Vinny, make a door.”

Vinny started setting up his explosives. The princess lurched forward. “No!” Helga had to grapple to keep ahold of her.

They entered the throne room and Lyle went through his usual threats. He tried to get more information from Milo but he assured them that all it said was, “the heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king.” He forced Milo to seat on the ground not too far from where Helga stood with the princess. They had refrained from tying Milo up, for now, but he was trying Lyle’s patience.

Lyle went over to interrogate the king. Between Milo not cooperating and them not finding the treasure they came for, he was starting to lose his patience. Underneath those deceiving smiles and sweet, yet manipulative words Lyle had a temper. Helga watched as he eventually took out his anger on the fragile king. Helga had to use her entire body as a counter weight to keep the princess from lunging at the Commander.

“Rourke, this was not a part of the plan.” Sweet gritted out over the fallen king.

“Plan’s change, doc. I suggest you put a band aid over that bleeding heart of yours. It doesn’t suit a mercenary.” Lyle glanced over at Milo as he spoke, then he went and sat in the throne. “Well, as usual diplomacy has failed us.”

Lyle pulled his gun out as his men held up the king. He pointed his gun at him and said, “Now I’m going to give you till the count of 10 to tell me where the crystal is.” He cocked his gun, “1… 2… 9… Te…”

Helga saw as the crew grew stiff. Sure they weren’t the good guys, but most of them weren’t around when Helga and Lyle took care of the dirty work. Then Lyle had stopped counting, he seemed to be fixated on something past the king. He held up the book and declared, “This is it. We’re in.”

The commander led everyone to the middle of the room. Milo tried pleading with him again. “Rourke, for the last time, you’ve got to listen to me. You don’t have the slightest idea what this power is capable of.”

Instead of Lyle Helga replied, “True, but I can think of a few countries who would pay anything to find out.” She dragged the princess behind her as she followed the Commander. Milo gritted his teeth and his hand made a tight fist. Again all Helga could think was that he looked like an adorable petulant child. She couldn’t help but give a sadistic smirk. Once they got this treasure and were back in the US she would enjoy finding out all the silly little expression he could make. They were so close to having what they came for; soon it as well as Milo would be theirs.

The Commander dragged Milo onto the descending rock. In cave below they found the glowing stone floating at a distance far above their heads. The princess fell to the ground, face down and started worshipping it.

“Thatch. Tell her to wrap it up. We have schedule to keep.” Milo watched Lyle walk away in disgusted astonishment. He glanced over to Helga who gave him a sympathetic look but she nodded at the prostrate girl.

He knelt beside her. “Um... Kira, I’m sorry.” He pulled her back to standing. Then the light from the Crystal turned red. Lyle turned back to Milo, prompting him for answers. Milo’s reply was irately as he quickly skimmed threw the book. He seemed like he was trying to buy some time.

Suddenly the Princess’s eyes started to glow and she started to walk forward. Milo made a move to grab her, but Lyle grabbed him before he could. The three of them watched as she started to walk on top of the lake till she was underneath the glowing crystal. The light seemed to focus on her and then it lifted her off the lake and up into the glowing ball. The masks surrounding it spun and the light harden into the form of the princess. It was like she became the embodiment of it.

She descended back down and walked back towards them. Milo again tried to go towards, but Lyle held him firm. They went back up out of the cave and had Audrey build a metal casing around the glowing princess. Milo just glared at her the whole time.

She was loaded into the back of one of the trucks while the guards kept Milo back. He started into this whole rant about how everyone would finally get what they wanted by destroying a whole civilization. Helga had to admit, the kid was a good guilt tripper.

Lyle sent one of his guards to fetch Dr. Sweets. “Tell him that if he doesn’t get over here now we’ll be leaving him.

It wasn’t long before a silently, angry Doctor joined Audrey and Vinny in the back of one of the trucks. Then they were already to go. Lyle was telling Milo to get of his soap box. Helga hollered over to him, “Commander, we’re ready.”

“Yeah give me a minute. I know I’m forgetting something. I have the cargo, the crystal, the crew… oh yeah.” Lyle turned and gave Mile a hard punch to the stomach doubling him over. In the boys weakness he hauled tied his arms tight and hauled him over his shoulder. “Can’t forget my troublesome little third.”

“What?” Milo coughed out as he was carried to the truck. Helga gave him a glare for punching Milo. He loaded the boy into the middle seat of the truck and Helga got in on the other side so he was sandwiched between them.

“You’re Soul Mark matches mine and his.” She hiked up her shirt revealing her Atlantian symbols.

“I… I thought it would be…” Milo’s expression was one of pain and regret. It proved to Helga her earlier worry.

“You thought it would be an Atalntian.” She finished for him. She saw Lyle grip the wheel a bit more tightly.

“Yeah… My whole life I dedicated towards finding Atlantis, knowing I’d meet my Soul-Mates on this adventure, and I… I ended up giving my Soul-Mates the power to destroy the destination of my life’s work.” He sat in shock for a moment.

Helga sighed and rapped an arm around Milo’s shoulder. “Milo…” she trailed off. He turned with tear filled eyes.

“He’s crying now isn’t he?” Lyle growled out.

“I am not.” Milo retorted, trying to wipe away tears with his shoulder. Helga thought about untying his hands, but she knew that would be a stupid move.

“We are going to make your life better. I know you used to work in basement of some stuffy old museum. No one took you seriously. Not only are we proving everything you tried to show those stupid old codgers, we are going to improve your quality of life.” Lyle said. His temper was already very short.

“If you think I’m just going to go along with this willingly… mnurfldFLFFRER.” Helga tied a bandana around his mouth, gagging him.

“You always know what I’m thinking.” Lyle sighed, contentedly and gave Helga his award winning smile.

She snorted. “Can’t have you losing your temper on the boy before you get payed; a couple million should help with your patience since we couldn’t have gotten it without him.”

A large explosion went off behind them, startling Milo. Milo turned to Helga eyes fearfully curious. “Vinny set the bridge to be blown. There will be no rescue attempt by the Atlantians now.”

****

Milo sat in the truck in silent fury. He had finally found his Soul-Mates and they turned out to be no-good, completely rotten mercenaries. He had trusted these people for so long too. How long had they know? Why hadn’t they told him sooner? How could he be forever bound to people so horrible?

Something shifted in the way Helga was watching him. It made him shiver. “Should I tie his legs too? You’ll have to carry him when we need to move him, but it’ll probably save us trouble down the line.” Milo just glared at her. She smiled sadistically. “Not to mention how wonderful he looks trussed up.”

A shiver ran through his body. He knew that should scare him, and it somewhat did, but what he was really feeling was excitement at the prospects of what she would do to him. He realized this with horror. How could he be turned on by someone so cruel? Who probably wanted to do cruel things to him?

Lyle chuckled. “Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Milo tried to keep her from tying his feet, but she easily overpowered him. He blushed deeply knowing this woman who was shorter then him, so easily was stronger. Lyle half chuckled and growled. It was sounded deep and almost feral. “He likes being manhandled.”

Milo shook his furiously shook his head, but his face got an even deeper shade of red. “MMmmmhhh. I can’t wait to have him in bed and see where that blush on his neck leads to.” Helga was leaning into Milo with a lecherous look. Everything about her stance reminded him of when he first met her when she had broken into his apartment while wearing the foxy dress. Milo shut his eyes and tried to shake the image from his head. He couldn’t get distracted by their gamed. He had to stay aware to try and find some way to escape and save Kira.

Helga pouted at Milo ignoring her. She smirked as she slid her hands under the back of his shirt and into the front of his pants. “You can’t escape me, Milo. Not even into your own mind.” Milo gasped as dragged her nails across his back and started massaging her dick. It made is thighs tremble and him gasp. His mind went blank in pleasure. Her fingers were deftly skilled and seemed to know all of his weak spots.

“While I really do hate to stop what is the most entertaining thing I’ve seen this entire trip. We’re here.” Lyle interrupted them. He started hungrily at the panting Milo and agreed with the annoyed expression on Helga’s face. “We just have to make it till we get home. Then we’ll have all the time in the world to play with him.”

Helga sighed and pulled her hand out of Milo’s pants. He was left panting with his head thrown back. The two of them took a moment to enjoy the sight of their now horny third. Milo tried to shy away under their gaze. Lyle pulled the kid out of the truck and hoisted him over his shoulder. He felt a rather stiff cock poke him and chuckled. “Try not to poke my eye out with your hard on, Milo.” His voice was thick.

Milo felt himself blush harder and tried to hide his face in the back of Lyle’s shirt. It didn’t help that Lyle seemed to think that groping his butt was the best way to hold Milo. Milo bit his lip to stifle a grown as Lyle forced Milo’s hips to grind against his shoulder.

Milo didn’t realize where he was till he was dropped onto the Zeppelins railing and firmly tied to it. It was to the lowest tear keeping him uncomfortably on his elbows and knees. “Be a good boy and stay put.” Milo glared up at Lyle. “This is a good position for you. I’ll have to find a way to keep you like this when we get home.”

Lyle gave him a firm pat on the rear before heading over to organize their exit. Milo felt a wave of humiliation some over him, yet all it did was make his cock ache. How could he be so perverted that humiliation by his Soul-Mate turned him on. He pressed his knees tightly together and tried to move so is ass wasn’t on display.

He tried to pull at the roped holding him in place, but they wouldn’t budge. Milo also noticed that both Helga and Lyle were keeping an eye on him while they were organizing the camp. Something large was shot straight into the air. A hole was created in the roof of the cave. He watched, feeling helpless, as the attached the metal casing that held Kira was chained to the bottom of the Zeppelin. Lyle and Helga boarded and the Zeppelin went up towards the hole.

Milo gave one final attempt to beg them to stop, although it came out as garbled through the bandana Helga had gagged him with. Helga shook her head and Milo. “I know what you are trying to say, Milo, and we aren’t going to. The crystal is going to be sold so we can get our big paycheck. Then you, Lyle and I are going back to our estate in the US.” Milo’s eyes widened and he shook his head. He didn’t know anyone in the states. He would be stuck there with the two of them for sure. “We’ll take good care of you, Milo.”

She brushed his hair out of his eyes. “We’ll get you all the books you want. You can find some new language to obsess over, maybe even a new lost city. Ever hear of El Dorado?” Milo turned away and started down at the receding floor of the cave. “You’ll never want for anything. You’ll learn to love it there with us.”

Milo felt his eyes water. It honestly did sound nice. He couldn’t imagine the pair having a house near the city. It would be a large, but quite house away from the busyness and hubbub. They would take care of him and he could read and research to his heart content. They would go on adventures and Milo might even stay at home. He had had enough adventure for now. They could tell him all these amazing stories about where they’d go and what they did. Maybe… Maybe he could even change them so they wouldn’t want hurt anyone. Maybe they could work for actual anthropologists and archeologists and not work as mercenaries.

On the other side Milo couldn’t condone what they were doing. They were committing genocide with what seemed to be no regrets. It almost came across as something normal to them. He should find a way to stop them. Find a way to get Kira and the energy source back to Atlantis before it was too late.


	2. The Hero Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo is faced with a painful decision: does he try and save a civilization from destruction due to the actions of his Soul-Mates and betray his Soul-Mates to try and return the prize that would make them rich or does he follow his heart and allow them to whisk him away to be their toy? Milo chooses to save Atlantis and now he has to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble deciding what to call the different endings. My original thought was good ending and bad ending, but I don't feel like either ending was a complete win or a complete loss. I would love to know people's thoughts on it though.

Milo did the only thing that he could think to do. He slipped underneath the railing to the outside of the metal catwalk. He tried to loosen the rope by tugging free. He hoped he could drop down to where the metal container hung with Kira inside. He didn’t know what he’d do when he got there, but he had to try something.

“Milo!” Helga’s shocked yell rung out. He felt the catwalk tip slightly as both their weights moved to where he hung.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Lyle yelled down to him, stooping to try and grab him. Milo ignored him and tried to wriggle his wrists out of the ropes.

Helga growled in frustration. “Stupid kid! Hold still.” Milo succeeded in keeping them from getting a good grip on him to hoist him up. “We won’t be able to get him up unless we cut the rope and pull him up by his hands.”

Lyle snarled but pulled out his knife. “You are in such trouble and you won’t enjoy what we have instore for you.” As Lyle moved to cut the rope Helga held onto his wrists tightly. Milo twisted and instead of cutting the rope connecting him to the railing it slashed through one of Milo’s bindings cutting his wrist and Helga’s hand. Helga screeched as she pulled back her hand Lyle was surprised enough for Milo to grab the knife.

“You stupid kid, look what you did! Now you’re both hurt!” Lyle reached down for Milo and his knife. Milo through the knife with all his strength and it stuck in one of the side balloons. With a loud whoosh it started deflating. “Fuckin, hell!”

Lyle stood to assess the damage. “You are going to pay big time, Milo.” He growled out.

“We’re losing altitude.” Helga said, standing next to Lyle.

“Get rid of all the extra weight.” Lyle commanded. The two went around the entire catwalk lousing everything they could.

“That’s everything, unless someone wants to volunteer to jump.” Helga gives a humorous laugh. Lyle turns towards Milo and advances. “What are you doing?”

Lyle grabs a second knife from elsewhere on is body and just grunts. Helga rams into him and tries to take the knife from him. “You can’t!” She shouts.

“He’s been nothing but trouble and isn’t like you and I. He will never understand us. It’s better to cut our losses.” He shoves her against the railing over where Milo is hanging by the one wrist. “But if you would prefer to take his place. He attempts to shove her over the side. She grabs the knife and attempts to turn it on him. In the struggle the knife hits the railing causing a spark. It catches on the nearby frayed balloon. It ignites in a large puff of fire and quickly spreads to the others catching the whole Zeppelin on fire.

The three watch in horror as the Zeppelin descends onto the dormant Volcano. Helga quickly turns and slices through the ropes tying Milo; he drops the remaining feet to the ground and is able to run out of the way. The whole Zeppelin explodes on impact causing the ground to shake.

“Sinclair…. Rourke…” Milo watches in horror and shock. He barely feels it as Audrey pulls him away from the wreckage.

“We have to move Milo. The Volcano is about to erupt!” Audrey drags him to a nearby truck where Vinny and Sweets drag them onboard. They race off to try and get as far away as possible.

“Kira! What about Kira. The city needs her.” Milo shouts finally breaking through the shock.

“We could all use her right about now.” Sweets hollers out as they bump down the uneven road. Suddenly a bright light shines from the Volcano.

“Daggumit, now we’ll never out run it.” Cookie gripes.

“No wait!” Milo watches in awe as Kira ascends into the air from the lava. She starts to fly towards him.

“Holy.” Sweets gasps. Kira flies over head and a blue circle envelopes the car. They all gasp as they are flown across the destroyed bridge to the city and carefully dropped near the center of the city.

“Oh wow.” Packard says with her usual straight face. They all watched in aww as Kira rose above the city and awakened giants made out of stone around the edges. They stood and created a giant glowing blue bubble around the city. The lava spilled over the city, but it soon cooled and broke off.

Kira descended from the sky leaving the glowing light to again be circled by the giant stone masks. “Milo!” She called out. She held a bracelet in her palm and it seemed to sadden her. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“You too! I’m glad you are alright too.” Milo stammered out. Everyone was rejoicing around them and what was left of the crew was met with warm hugs, even after everything they had done. They looked sheepish, but gladly hugged back. He tried to give Kira a reassuring smile, but he knew he looked grim.

“What is wrong Milo?” She put her hand gently over his shoulder.

“Can I tell you later, around less people?” He asked. She nodded. “First we should check on your father.”

Kira’s eyes went wide as she recalled where she had last seen her father. The two ran to the throne room. They were able to get there before he passed. The healers had been able to keep him alive, but it was only temporary. Kira cried as he passed on what he knew to her as well as the role as chief. It was with a heavy heart they left the chamber to announce to the crowd that the king was dead. It made the victory over their enemies bitter sweet.

Later Kira and Milo slipped away from the Celebration/Funeral. It was weird to think that instead of mourn the Atlantians had a tradition where they celebrate the life of the deceased.

 “They were my Soul-Mates.” Milo began as they sat on the edge of the water where they had swum down to the underwater script.

Kira looked at him quizzically, “What is a Soul-Mate?”

Milo rolled up his sleeve and showed her the symbol on his arm. “Every person has 1 or 2 people that share a symbol with. We’re born with these. There are people with no symbols and there are people with more than 2, but both are rare.” He sighed. “We are supposed to be perfect for each other and be able to live ‘Happily Ever After’ once we find them. Instead of that my Soul-Mates turn out to be cruel and evil. They chose greed over your people’s lives and tried to force me to join them. In the end I… I killed them.”

Milo covered his face in his hands. Kira watched him for a moment. “Atlantians do have symbols on them from birth.”

“But you don’t have Soul-Mates?” Milo asked, confused.

“We believe they can lead us to who we are supposed to be. Sometimes they lead us to another person; sometimes they lead us to being a stronger person. You were faced with a hard decision. Love over Goodness. You chose to help others over who you believed would make you happy.” Kira held one of Milo’s hands in hers. “You have sacrificed more than anyone to keep my people safe. You are truly a great man who with an amazing destiny. You were lead to this destiny by your symbol.”

Milo couldn’t keep the tears from rolling down his face. “I hope that someday you can forgive yourself.” Kira held him while he cried. She watched the light shine across the water from its new home above them. She didn’t mention that night that her symbol was the same as his that night, but she now knew what and who her destiny lied with. She would protect and heal this man and together they would protect Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, critique and compliment below! I love to hear from my readers!  
> Feel free to submit any prompts for me below or at my tumblr blog https://minorfandomfanfics.tumblr.com/. Thank you for reading!


	3. Soul-Mate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo is faced with a painful decision: does he try and save a civilization from destruction due to the actions of his Soul-Mates and he betray his Soul-Mates to try and return the prize that would make them rich or does he follow his heart and allow them to whisk him away to be their toy? He chooses his Soul-Mates and now he has to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought there wasn't going to be a good and bad ending before I finished this part, but I was wrong. This is the bad ending. At least the perverse and twisted bad ending.  
> Also I've been getting into Steven Universe recently. There is a fan theory about the placement of the gems being about personality. I had this idea of locations of Soul Marks being similar. I ended up not adding it to the story but I wanted to talk about it. Milo's Soul Mark is on his wrist aka he carries his heart on his sleeve. It's his right wrist. In the US when we repeat the Pledge of Allegiance we put our right hand over our heart.  
> In Steven Universe a gem on the stomach is theorized to mean protective, maternal feelings. I put Helga's mark to over her stomach to the left, close to her heart. She has twisted protective feeling, but does actually care. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.  
> Lyle's soul mark is on his back and to the right, away from his heart. This doesn't have anything to do with the Steven Universe theories. I was just thinking you don't show your back to the enemy, but you do protect the people you love by facing the enemy and keeping your loved ones behind you.  
> I just thought the Fan theory was interesting and wanted to incorporate it.

Milo let his head _thunk_ against the rail. He was giving up. There was no practical way of stopping his Soul-Mates, and beyond that they were his Soul-Mates. Even while they kept him tied up he yearned for them. It wasn’t long till the Zeppelin rose above the volcano. Far below they could see the ship that had taken them here. It felt like a life time ago.

Lyle and Helga expertly guided the Zeppelin over to the ship. Milo lay curled up against the railing in defeat. He barely registered it as Lyle cut through the rope holding him to the railing and carried him down into the ship. Instead of being taken to his old quarters he was taken to what could only be Lyle and Helga’s quarters. They were larger, though not lavished.

Lyle placed Milo on the bed and fastened his hands to the headboard. “I need you to stay here as I direct the remainder of the boarding. Be a good boy for me Milo.” Milo just stared at the ceiling. Lyle sighed and left the room.

Milo wasn’t sure how long it had been when he felt the bed dip again. Helga sat next to him. She removed her ever present gloves and ran her fingers through his hair. “I know you’re not happy with how things went down.” Milo turned away his eyes watering. “In time you will learn to see our perspective. It’s better this way.”

Milo’s lip trembled with an attempt to not cry. Helga clicked her tong. “It’s okay to cry. It can be added to the list of traumatic things in your life, but don’t worry. Lyle and I will keep you safe from nothing else that could hurt you.” Milo’s tears started to fall. Helga held him close. She was somewhat surprised when he nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder and neck and pressed himself against her as he sobbed.

She knew right away that this would work perfectly between the three of them. Lyle had a tendency to make emotional people cry. She just found out how sinfully enjoyable it was to comfort said distraught person. Milo’s pain would be her pleasure. Right now she wanted to touch herself while the tied up boy wore himself out crying into her shoulder. His sobs sounded like music.

It worked out well with how rough Lyle tended to be in bed. He loved to manhandle and use his brute strength and while Helga enjoyed that every once and a while, she would enjoy watching it more. She knew Lyle had a secret love of spanking. She would enjoy watching Milo bent over Lyle’s giant wooden desk, naked of course, while Lyle turned Milo’s rear red. Lyle was an ass man.

She would then enjoy telling Milo how good he did as she stroked his hair through the tears and forced his face into her pussy. Maybe Lyle would force the kid to come with his face held between her thighs. Milo would learn to love pain.

She couldn’t help herself as she stroked up and down his back, subtly rucking up his tank top. She let her nails ghost across his skin as she let herself envision more and more fantasies of what she and Lyle would do with Milo.

Milo had mostly calmed down and was half asleep when Lyle came back. Milo startled at the door opening. By then Milo’s shirt displayed most of his back and, when he turned to face Lyle, it showed off his stomach.

Lyle took in his Soul-Mates. Helga’s arms were wrapped around Milo still her spaghetti strap shirt was wrinkled near her neck and seemed to have tear drops. She had a look in her eyes that promised an interesting night. Milo looked a bit out of it, still half-asleep. His eyes were a bit red and his hear was a sinful mess. Lyle looked forward to that messy hair in the morning sun. The tease of his stomach made Lyle want to remove the rest of his clothes and they were finally in a position that made it safe to do so. He gave predatory smile.

“We are going to untie you, Milo. Don’t try to run.” Lyle gave him a stern look. Helga sat up ready to grab Milo if he tried something. Lyle released his hands and tossed the rope onto the floor. Milo slid back till he was leaning against the headboard and his knees tucked under his chest. Lyle then untied the ropes binding his legs together. Helga and Lyle held their breath, waiting for Milo to react. They waited a long minute and still Milo hadn’t moved from his fetal position. The pair exchanged an unhappy look.

“Milo?” Helga said.

It seemed to awake him from whatever trance he was in and he focused on Helga and then his eyes flickered to Lyle. “They’re all going to die and it’s my fault.”

“Oh, Milo.” Helga held him close. Her face was of disappointment. They had only just met him and before they could even get him home they had broken him.

“It isn’t important, Milo.” Lyle sighed. Milo looked at him, incredulously. “There are people who are meant to survive and there are those who aren’t. You saw how they were living. They were slated for destruction for a long time. We just sped up the process and got something out of it.”

Milo’s face reflected his doubt so Lyle continued. “You’re a man of science, it’s natural selection. In the bigger scheme of things this whole adventure was destinies way of bringing us together.” Lyle wrapped his arms around the two of them. “Everything else is simply a footnote to that gift.”

Helga wanted to laugh. Lyle was a silver tong, no doubt. In reality he probably saw finding Milo as a footnote to how profitable this venture had been. “Why don’t we show you just how much you mean to us, hmm?” Helga said in her sweetest voice.

Milo looked from Lyle to Helga with his big, brown eyes that glistened with his naiveté. “I really mean that much to you two?”

“Yes, and we’ll prove it right now.” Lyle slid his hand up Milo’s stomach and pulled his shirt off. Helga made quick work of Milo’s pants and underwear pulling them down his legs. The boy was thin, but his muscles had filled in no doubt to how hard the road to Atlantis had worked them. His cock was pretty average, but his nipples were pretty pink. His face flushed under their stares which traveled down his neck and probably his back. Lyle drew his hand down Milo’s chest and he plucked at Milo’s nipples. Milo gasped out. Lyle couldn’t control himself and leaned over to taste the pale skin of Milo’s shoulder.

Helga wasted no time and grabbed his dick, her fingers played him just as well they had in the truck. Her other hand gripped his upper thigh digging her nails into it. Milo cried out in pleasure. His hand found his way to the back Lyle’s shoulder and Helga’s hair. He felt the pleasure overwhelming him when suddenly  Helga pulled away. He whimpered at the loss of contact.

“This needs to be two way, sweetheart.” Helga smirked. She turned to Lyle. “Are you going to take him?”

Lyle nipped at the skin below Milo’s chin and above his neck. “Not this time. His first shouldn’t be painful.” Left unsaid between them was that it would be other times.

Helga nodded understanding and turned back to Milo. “I need you to slide down the bed and lie down, sweetheart. Be a good boy.” Milo blushed and moved to the position she wanted. He watched with unitary attention as she started to strip, revealing her Soul Mark. Milo ran his fingers over it while she too her pants off. He turned to see Lyle kicking his off too.

“Where is you mark?” Milo held up his arm and pointed to his. Lyle reached out and ran his fingers over it then turned and showed Milo his back. It was on the upper right side. Milo reached out and traced it. “We really are Soul-Mates.”

Lyle turned around and gave Milo a deep and possessive kiss. “Now and forever. Now lie back down.”

Helga smirked as she climbed on top of Milo. “Showing my love and appreciation for you I’m going to ride your dick.” She said as she sunk down on it. Milo groaned as the tight heat engulfed him. “And you are going to show your love and appreciation for Lyle by taking hi dick in your mouth. Don’t worry, he’ll help you through it.”

Lyle kneeled nest to Milo’s head and sunk his fingers into Milo’s hair. “Open your mouth, sweetheart, and show me you love me.”

*****

Milo had fallen into a deep sleep after the pair managed to wring two orgasms out of him. Between the long day, emotional exhaustion and their soon to be nightly exploits he was in a deep sleep. He was spread out between Helga and Lyle, face down. Helga drew lazy circles on his back while Lyle groped his butt to his heart’s content.

“We are heading to the states right?” Helga asked, sated for now.

Lyle nodded. “I’ll have our favorite in-between guy, Fredrick see who he can find             to buy our energy source.”

“What are we going to tell Whitmore?” Helga asked. “He isn’t going to be happy about the kid not coming back to England.”

“I don’t think so. He pretty much ignored the kid after Thaddeus’s death.” Lyle smirked. “We’ll send him some postcard from Milo saying he’s trying to figure himself out. The old man is probably getting ready to die here quickly anyways.”

Helga smirked, “So, Milo’s mouth any good for anything else besides talking?”

Lyle laughed. “God no. It was hot seeing him try though. I ended up jerking myself to completion, but boy did he look good with my cum all over his faced.” Helga chortled. Lyle continued. “We’ll train him to be good at it though.”

Helga nodded in agreement. “His dick is so smaller than yours. It’s almost laugh able.”

Lyle reached between the boy’s legs to feel it and snickered. “It’s good that his ass is so perfect.” He spread the boy’s ass cheeks and hummed. “Untouched too. I’ll have fun training it.”

Helga said, “I hope he is always this deep of a sleeper. Imagine him waking up with an ass full of your come with no idea how or when it happened.”

Lyle groaned at the thought. “If he doesn’t I have a friend who sells an effective sleeping drug.” Lyle rubs the tight pucker of Milo’s pucker. “I am excited to find out all the ways I can make him blush until then.”

Helga couldn’t wait another moment. She crawled over Milo and sank down onto Lyle’s cock. Lyle kept one hand on Milo’s ass and grabbed Helga’s hips with the other. “I definitely want to hold Milo to my chest while you turn his pert ass red.”

Lyle groaned and started rocking into Helga. “This is the start of something truly great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, critique and compliment below! I love to hear from my readers!  
> Feel free to submit any prompts for me below or at my tumblr blog https://minorfandomfanfics.tumblr.com/. Thank you for reading!


End file.
